


黑暗之中

by Lokiiii



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiii/pseuds/Lokiiii
Summary: 开球前夜发生的小故事





	黑暗之中

“嘘，别出声……”  
tei扶住灿衡劲瘦的腰肢，缓缓将自己涨得火热的阴茎一寸一寸抵进他紧窒的穴道。  
灿衡手肘撑在已被清理开一片空地的流理台上，随着tei的冲撞紧捂住嘴，努力不让自己的呻吟从指缝里漏出来。  
“外面有摄像机……啊……”  
一个挺动，tei紧紧抵住灿衡最敏感的那一点，满意地看他终于忍不住地叫出声来，俯下身靠近他的耳廓吹了口气，“所以让你不要出声。”

这是在灿衡新租的单人套间里。上次节目播出后两人的名字一跃而成热搜的一二名，和节目组商量后，为了避一避嫌，两人假意又租了套房子，对外说是决定暂时分开住试一试。  
实际还不是睡到一起，不过换个地方罢了。  
全知视第二期就要开始录了，摄像头也已被节目组安装在了套间的个个角落。  
按道理两人就应该开始尽量避免亲密举动的，但晚上吃了饭回家，兴致很高的灿衡在车上吃了几块酒心巧克力。  
两人本是不爱喝酒的性格，偶尔几块醇香的酒心便足以让灿衡有些上头，在地下车库里就拉着tei急切地想索求一个吻。  
tei自然是满足他的，但肯定在客厅里是吻不了了，一进家门，他就把晕晕乎乎地灿衡拽进了厕所里。  
由于是单人套间的缘故，厕所有些狭小，关上门洗手台前站两个人就显得有些拥挤。  
两人紧紧搂在一起，灿衡后腰靠在洗手台上，踮脚闭目享受tei带来的绝妙吻意。  
作为抒情界皇太子，tei的肺活量不可谓不好，每一次都可以恰到好处地将灿衡舔吻到将要窒息又还能小吸一口气的迷幻境界。  
拥着断断续续吻了十几分钟，tei终于舍得离开灿衡的嘴唇，抱起他的屁股就将他放在了流理台上。  
洗手台是玻璃面的，很凉，灿衡坐上去就是一个激灵，但很快tei滚烫的手探进他的双腿之间，几下轻轻地抚慰就足以让他的体温迅速上升。  
“要做吗？嗯？”tei将两人的阴茎并在一起，一边上下撸动着，一边咬着灿衡的唇角，又留下一个可疑的红色痕迹。  
灿衡有些沉迷在了下半身的快感之中，但脑子至少还保持着最后的理智，迟疑地推了推压在自己身上的tei的肩膀。  
“明天就要拍了……”  
“我们就在这里来一次，一次你明天不会难受的。”  
被tei诱哄着，本就无法拒绝他任何请求的灿衡在酒意之下半推半就地答应了。

于是便发生了开始的一幕，灿衡紧咬住手指，在波浪般高涨的快感中，屁股向后不断去迎接tei的冲撞，让他操进最深也最爽的那个地方。  
tei怕他把手指咬坏了，拿开他的手就把自己的换到了他嘴里。  
这下灿衡更舍不得下口了，但tei要求了不能发出声音，他必须照做。  
含着tei的手指，一阵令他颤抖的快感沿着脊椎一路往上，灿衡开始觉得自己的眼角有了些湿意，许是太舒服了，让他想要流泪。  
“灿衡啊，看看镜子……”  
揪起灿衡束成马尾的卷发，tei的力道有些大，灿衡吃痛地抬起头，随即镜子里淫靡的景象就映入了眼睛。  
随着厕所里不断升腾起的热气，镜子上开始结雾了，有些模糊印照出自己被tei操得满脸通红的模样。  
他上半身衣衫半开，乳头上方被tei吮出了一个红痕，有些丰满的胸肌被tei一手握住揉抓着；另一只手在他的嘴里，两只手指模仿交媾的节奏进进出出，带出些许舌尖滴落未来得及咽下的口水。  
“呜嗯……放开……我不想看了……”  
即使在一起这么多年，面对自己和tei做爱的样子他还是难以掩抑地感到害羞。  
但tei真是爱死他这副又纯又欲的模样，更用力地拉着他往自己身上靠，甚至驾起他的双腿让他整个人都直直地坐到自己的阴茎上。  
这个姿势操得很深。  
一方面tei将他牢牢地禁锢在了自己身前，钉死在自己的阴茎上不允许逃离，另一方面灿衡脚底离了地，tei的阴茎垂直操进了他的后穴里，是从未经历过的深度。  
被直接在前列腺上磨蹭的快感爽到有些发痛，没被顶几下，灿衡就发现自己的马眼里流出一小股透明的粘液，许是快高潮了。  
尖锐的快感直直刺入他的脊椎里，灿衡难耐地仰起头，任由精液从顶端一股一股地流了下来。  
tei通过镜子看到了这一幕，有些自得地笑着低下头轻轻咬上灿衡的肩胛骨，“我听说这个姿势很爽，看来果然是真的。”  
“你不要去学一些乱七八糟的东西啊……啊嗯……”  
又是一个顶弄，灿衡爽到不自禁地脚趾蜷缩，有些自暴自弃地放松下来，顺着tei的意完全靠到他的胸膛上。  
tei捏住他的乳头，又有些沉迷地抚摸他形状完美的腹肌，“你说这些是不是都是我的功劳。”  
“是啊……都是你的……”  
tei轻笑着，在灿衡后颈落下一个吻，“你都这么说了，今晚就放过你。”  
他冲撞的频率突然加快了起来，灿衡受不住地被他撞得往前又趴在了流理台上，脸贴着冰凉的玻璃，感受着无休无止的汹涌的快感，心里只想让tei赶快停止。  
不然他又要高潮第二次了。  
“快点结束……我要疯了啊啊啊……”  
tei俯下身，握住灿衡已然又硬起的阴茎，“那么我们一起。”

把灿衡里里外外清洗得干干净净香喷喷之后，tei把他抱到一旁的折叠床上，自己向后一躺瘫倒在单人床上。  
“啊真可惜今晚又不能和你一起睡了。”  
灿衡翻身趴在被子上，选择还是用这个姿势入睡。  
他的确很喜欢趴着睡，但眼下是不得不趴着睡。  
感受着那个难以启齿的地方发出的酸软，他扭头瞪了tei一眼，“不要说这种多余的话了！”  
tei自知理亏，自觉伸手帮灿衡把灯关上。今晚两人可是没了再玩手机的精力，想着明天一起床就要开始录节目，于是早早入睡。  
“晚安灿衡演员。”  
灿衡憋不住，掩在被子里又笑出了声，“知道了，tei经纪人。”  
“晚安。”他也说。

ps.tei自认为做得天衣无缝，没想到第二天灿衡坐下略有些吃力的小细节还是被眼尖的cp粉拿着八倍放大镜揪了出来。  
“kdl！”“kswl！”  
tei看着她们在弹幕里发的仿佛谜语一样的神秘代码，有些摸不着头脑。

end


End file.
